Como un cuento muggle
by maiteginevra
Summary: Hermione cierra los ojos y a Ron le parece que no los volverá a abrir nunca más. Ya no grita su nombre, porque la tiene en sus brazos y sabe que no le escuchará. *Oneshot* Situado en DH


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Y no intento infringir ninguna ley sobre propiedad intelectual. No lucro con esto.

**Notas:** Para lynethe, con infinito cariño.

**

* * *

  
**

**Como un cuento muggle**

La última vez que vio los ojos de Hermione, fue un segundo atrás, y en ellos se repetían las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo. Las fuerzas no le alcanzaron para sonreír o quejarse. Solamente se desvaneció, como si quisiera dormir por siempre.

Ron siente un dolor tan grande entre sus costillas que cree que es probable que le sangre el pecho. No se mira, en todo caso. No podría. Sólo tiene ojos para ella, que está inconsciente entre sus brazos, y que si no fuera por aquel ligero movimiento de las aletas de su nariz, él juraría que está muerta.

Ron ya no dice su nombre, no a gritos al menos. Pero aún la sigue llamando, repite con voz sorda _"Hermione" "Hermione"_, como si fuese un extraño mantra. Como si pensar en eso ayudara de algún modo a que ella abra los ojos y diga algo. Que pregunte por Harry, que pregunte por Dean o quién sea. Y que luego le diga a él que es un estúpido, un idiota que jamás debió abandonarla.

Bill y Fleur suben las escaleras rápidamente tras él. Le preguntan cosas que Ron no va a responder, no podría. Y a él solamente le interesa encontrar un lugar adecuado donde depositar el cuerpo maltratado de Hermione. Finalmente la deja tendida sobre una bonita colcha bordada. Y él se sienta en una pequeña silla que apega tanto a la cama que se golpea en las rodillas con el borde de ésta. Quiere estar solo, quiere llorar como un niño y deshacerse del pánico y del terror que aún mantienen su pulso acelerado.

Cada vez que mira su cuello sabe que estuvo a milimetros de perderla. Cada vez que mira su cara, llena de moretones y cortes, Ron se da cuenta que no le gusta Hermione.

Es mucho peor; está perdidamente enamorado de ella. Y la quiere tanto, que si rostro quedara así para siempre, tal como sucedió con su hermano, le importaría un reverendo comino. Porque ninguna de las cosas que le gustan de Hermione cambiarían, ni una sola. Seguiría siendo aquella chica lista, que aguanta estoicamente que la mortífaga más loca del mundo la torture mientras sostiene una espada lo suficientemente potente para degollarla en un segundo.

Ron junta sus manos sobre su boca como si estuviera rezando. Nunca lo ha hecho, y está considerando la idea de empezar ahora, pero no sabe cómo. Y en ese instante, ve los labios de ella temblar ligeramente y a través de ellos se filtran unos débiles gemidos que para Ron es casi música celestial.

- Ron, tienes que decirme qué sucedió.

- Harry debe haber llegado, Bill. Quizás necesite ayuda.

Y todo eso es cierto. No lo dice sólo para que le dejen solo con ella. Alguien debería ver si Harry está bien. Alguien, cualquiera, menos él. No ahora.

Bill se marcha de la habitación, y Fleur duda un breve instante sobre qué debe hacer. Finalmente le sigue los pasos a su marido, y Ron, por primera vez desde que salió del calabozo de los Malfoys, se permite quebrarse. Con cada lágrima silenciosa que recorre su cara, se siente un poco más liviano. Y comienza a sentir el dolor en sus puños destrozados y la herida que Luna le hizo accidentalmente con el clavo en la muñeca comienza a arder.

Los párpados de Hermione se agitan, como si estuviera soñando. Ron no sabe porqué pero para él no parece una muñeca rota, sino una princesa que sólo duerme. Tal como ese cuento muggle que ella le contó. Como ese cuento del que él se rió, preguntando cuál era la enseñanza.

_- Ay, Ron. Quizás la enseñanza es que los príncipes siempre saben besar._

Ron sabe que no es un príncipe, y tampoco está tan seguro si sabe cómo se tendría que besar correctamente a Hermione. Sólo se acerca un poco más a ella, tan cuidadosamente que su cuerpo ni siquiera la toca. Deja caer pequeños besos, similares a suspiros, en su cara, en cada corte, en cada herida. Como si tuviera la secreta esperanza que así se curaran todas ellas. Un ligero beso sobre la frente, en los párpados, uno en la nariz. No es plenamente consciente cuando se desliza un poco más y la besa, por primera vez, en los labios.

Ron siente los labios de Hermione tiritar. No sabe si es a causa del dolor, o porque realmente pudo sentirlo. Pone de nuevo su boca sobre la de ella, y lentamente comienza a mover sus labios, como si quisiera traerla de vuelta a la vida. Como si él fuera un príncipe que pretende despertarla de un cruel y largo hechizo.

Desilusionado se aleja un poco; observa a Hermione, quién sigue igual de inmóvil. Y Ron comprende que la vida no es un cuento muggle. Que para que Hermione se despierte y se ponga bien, hace falta más que sus besos. Entonces Ron vuelve a su silla y se cubre la cara con sus grandes manos, como si con eso cubriera su desesperación.

Oye ruidos, gritos. La voz de Harry, desesperada, deshaciéndose en el aire. Ron intenta mirar por la ventana, pero no se ve nada más que el azul brillante de una noche que está por acabar. Quizás la peor noche de su vida. Vuelve a mirar a Hermione y ahora sólo contempla el reflejo de sus propias pupilas en los acuosos ojos de Hermione. Ella quiere sonreír, pero sólo es capaz de componer una mueca de felicidad detrás de una de dolor. Y a Ron, se le revienta el corazón en mil pedazos que se arrastran por todo su cuerpo, y siente que su propia sonrisa podría ahorcarlo. Se siente envuelto en una ola de besos mágicos no dados, de palabras de afecto que no tienen cabida; está atrapado por un enorme lazo de la felicidad. Da gracias a quién sea porque Hermione está viva (y porque tiene los ojos abiertos) y se quedarían ahí para siempre si no llegara Fleur para avisarle que Harry lo necesita.

No quiere irse, pero sabe que pronto volverá junto a ella. Que curará cada una de sus heridas, y volverá sobretodo para prometerle de rodillas, como el prícipe que no es, que no permitirá que nunca más le ocurra algo así.

**&&&**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos :) Primer Ron/Hermione de mi vida. Me encanta esta pareja, la amo de todo corazón, sobre todo a Ron. Pero siempre he preferido el canon en éste punto. Espero no haberlo destrozado mucho. Y si lo hice, lo siento.

Se agradecen los comentarios.

Besos!

maite


End file.
